emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ta Kong
|chinese_title = 踏空仙帝 |aliases = |afiliation = ! *Heavenly Dao Academy *:Sacred Era Hall--student#? *Space Trample Mountain--Founder#? |occupation = ! *Student *Founder *Imperial Corpse |gender = !Male#1137 |age = 20,000+ years |status = Dead |killed_by = Black Dragon King |killed_by2 = Magu |era = !6#1 |race = !Humans#1 |world = !Mortal Emperor World#1 |region = |nation = |city = |level = !Immortal Emperor#1 |first_appearance = 1-Mentioned |death_appearance = 1-Mentioned*1140-Imperial Corpse's destruction |history = Origin Ta Kong was born around 50,000 years ago, near the end of the Emperors Era. Heavenly Dao Academy At some point he became a student of the Heavenly Dao Academy's Sacred Era Hall. Emperor Candidate Ta Kong was a powerful cultivator, and became a competitor for the Heaven's Will. His two main rivals were Mu Shaodi and Meng Zhentian. Even though they were fellow competitors, Ta Kong and Meng Zhentian became blood brothers. Later on, Meng Zhentian decided to withdraw from the struggle for Heaven's Will and supported Ta Kong. Many people believed that he did it out of respect for their brotherhood, but in fact Meng Zhentian offended Black Dragon King and decided to evade his era of reign. Mu Shaodi, on the other hand, was Ta Kong's true opponent; they repeatedly fought for the Heaven's Will, and both won and lost three times. In their last battle Mu Shaodi had been defeated at last, and Ta Kong later became an Immortal Emperor. was not the most talented or powerful person of his generation, he suffered defeats from Mu Shaodi, Meng Zhentian, Stone Dragon God and even his own general, Xiao Qingtian. According to Li Qiye, the reason why Ta Kong emerged victorious and became an Immortal Emperor was because he had the sturdiest Dao Heart of all competitors. Immortal Emperor Ta Kong was the last Immortal Emperor of the Emperors Era. Upon becoming Immortal Emperor, he founded Space Trample Mountain along with his generals. Death Upon learning this, the Black Dragon King led his regiment to confront Ta Kong and have him turn back. Ta Kong refused to comply, thus his army was destroyed and he was personally slain by the Black Dragon King, having his Heaven's Will torn to pieces. His full array of abilities is unknown, however it can obviously be inferred that he was one of the leading power of his generation before becoming Immortal Emperor. Ta Kong had eleven Fate Palaces but still lost to the Black Dragon King showing the level of power Black Dragon King reached, as Li Qiye stated that there was no way for him to die at the same time as killing Ta Kong. }} Ta Kong died 30,000 years ago. Imperial Corpse Ta Kong's corpse was placed under the Space Trample Mountain by his prime general Xiao Qingtian. His imperial corpse became the last line of Mountain's defence. Current Era When the Space Trample Mountain was almost destroyed, Ta Kong's corpse appeared and blocked South Emperor's attack. South Emperor was eager to battle, but Li Qiye ordered him to retreat, because of Magu's appearance. Magu used the power of time from her Eternal Physique to easily destroy the Imperial Corpse. |description = He had a square-shaped face and couldn't be described as handsome. However, there was a certain charm and charisma to him. He was dignified and awe-inspiring without having to resort to an angry outburst. People felt that they were in the presence of an emperor the moment they saw his face. This face represented power, authority, absolute control over all things in the Nine Worlds. |items = }}